lucillaversefandomcom-20200213-history
Kidnap
Kidnap is an episode of Lucilla The Vampire Slayer. It was played on the 9th of October 2012. Summary Lucilla and Johnny stumble upon a terrible magical ritual. Time Period Wednesday the 10th of October 2012 Characters Player Characters * Lucilla Martinez * Johnny Khan NPC Characters * Sonya Everett * Edmund Wolfe * Gordon Wolfe Locations * The Dive Plot DATE: 10/10/12 Wednesday (Lucilla and Johnny are coming home after a night out in town. All of a sudden they hear...) Sonya: (Blood curdling scream) Lucilla: I assume it was a cat having sex. Sonya: HELP ME! Lucilla: I assume it was a drunk guy. Johnny: God he's got a high voice hasn't he? Lucilla: Well, he is drunk. Sonya: Help! aaahhhhhh.... Lucilla: I guess I better see if some old granny hasn't fallen over or something. (They go down the alleyway near The Dive) Johnny: I'm guessing it's a trap. (There's no-one there. They notice there are tracks through the mud as if something was dragged through the door of The Dive but the door is shut and the bar is closed. Lucilla tries to kick down the door but all it does is creak. Johnny tries knocking but there's no answer. Lucilla attempts to pick the lock with a hairclip as Johnny walks round to find another way in. Lucilla suceeds and Johnny comes running back.) Johnny: Wait for me, wait for me! (On entering they see Edmund who usually works at the bar.) Edmund: You should leave. (He's sweaty and nervous.) Edmund: Get out! Y-you can't come in here! Johnny: What's wrong, why do you seem so nervous? Edmund: Just- T-this is private premises and we're closed and...leave please. Johnny: We saw tracks on the way in. Lucilla: (Flirting) You seem upset, you can tell me about it. I can help. Edmund: No I-I can't. H-he'll kill me. I'll get in trouble. Lucilla: Who will kill you? Edmund: My brother. Johnny: Where's your brother now? Edmund: He's in there. (He points to the door behind the bar.) (On walking into the room, Lucilla and Johnny see a man in the middle of some kind of ritual with a girl bound and gagged in the middle of a circle with candles and all that shit. The man spins round to see them.) Gordon: NOOO!!! Johnny: YES!!! (Lucilla punches Gordon in the face. Johnny tries to untie the woman (Sonya) but is blocked by a magical barrier. Lucilla grabs Gordon by the throat. Johnny tries to cast the Gullibility spell on Gordon but it SEEMS to fail.) Lucilla: Can you tell us what's going on? Gordon: I'm doing a ritual to summon a demon. Lucilla: Why? Gordon: I worship chaos. Lucilla: So how do you get past the barrier? Gordon: Well i've got this spell (he produces the spell from his pocket) and you just need to use this and you can turn the barrier off. Johnny: (Snatching the spell) Thank you very much! (Johnny casts the spell and gets rid of the magic barrier. Johnny unties Sonya.) Sonya: Oh thank you! Oh I nearly shit myself! (Just then the spell that had been working on Gordon after all, ends and Gordon manages to take Lucilla by surprise and escape her grasp.) THE END Previous Episode Pilot Next Episode Speaking In Tongues Category:Episodes